Red
by Madame Jasper
Summary: First OUAT fic! Just a drabble into Reds past after Snow and Emma comes home. Reviews appreciated and flames accepted! (For the most part) :D
1. Chapter 1

After the curse was broken Ruby-Red, she didnt know what to call herself anymore, wasnt the same and it wasnt just that, she knew all her memories as Ruby were fake and Red's were real. Red's memories. Memories that Red had tried so hard to forget, would come back full force at the most random times. Dark memories.

Once the cloud hit her and Granny her memories came back to her. The red cloak Granny gave her, falling in love with Peter, meeting Snow, hunting the wolf, being the wolf, killing Peter, killing her mom... The memories stopped when she realized that Granny was actually _Granny. _

After that, she would have flashbacks hit her at random times. When she was working in the dinner one day, a flashback hit her, hard.

_"Get it!" A villager had yelled. He was full of rage, his voice sliced through the thick chilly air like a sword slices through its victim. Red looked around and noticed the villagers heading straight towards her with weapons and fire. She slowly turned towards them and got out of their path way hoping to not bring any attention towards herself and wanting to stay away from "it". "The monsters going to run! Faster men!" Another shouted. Monster? What monster!? Red thought as she frantically turned to see where the monster was at. The mob of angry men were getting closer. She could see all the weapons they had; knives, pitchforks, a large hammer, axes, bows, spears... It scared Red to see the mob with deadly weapons. She sniffed the air and smelled it. Silver. She unconciously let out a growl. Then it clicked, a mob, a monster, silver... What monster is destroyed with silver? A werewolf. She was the monster! Where was her hood, she hadnt taken it off did she!? Suddenly Red realised why they were after her. _

_Her paws were wet and sticky...and there was another more stronger smell in the air... blood. Looking down with her massive head she let out a whimper of fear and disgust. Underneath her feet was a pool of blood coming from a mangled body a few feet away. A women, no, a young girl. Oh Gods! No, no, no, no! She killed an innocent girl! No! Red felt herself sway as her vision went out of focus. She could taste the blood, her blood. _

_"KILL IT!" She was brought back to what was happening in front of her. The men had reached her, weapons in hand surronding her. She then saw the three horses, with men on them a spear in each of their hands. Her wolf growled at the angered men Red didnt want anyone else dying tonight. What happened to Snow? Did I eat her too!? Red whimpered again at the thought of eating her best friend and decided their was only one thing to do. Red whimpered and slowly layed down in the bloody mess on the ground. _

_"Kill it now my brothers! It is surendering!" Red closed her eyes and waited for death to come, waited to see her true love Peter, death wasnt so bad anymore. "No!" A high pitched voice rang out. Reds eyes snapped open just in time to see a spear heading straight towards Snow. Snow barley had time to react, and she let out a gasp._

_Red had pushed her out of harms way but the spear lodged itself into her shoulder. Making red extremely weak and collapse to the ground. The mob and Snow stood in shock at the action Red took. _

Ruby found herself sitting in a boothe after that flashbackgasping with a major headache. She rubbed her right shoulder that started to feel sore, the scar was huge round and deep, it took Snow forever to stop the bleeding and even longer to get away alive.

"Red?" Snows voice stopped the trembling Red didnt know she was doing. "Hey Snow," she got up to go to the counter. " You want anything?" Snow smiled and shook her head. "I just want to talk to my bestfriend, how are you doing Red?" _Red._ "I'm doing alright Snow..." They sat in silence for awhile. "Th-Thank you Snow. For saving me from the Wolf. From those mobs that had every right to kill me. Thank you." Snow moved to sit next to Red and wrapped her arms around her. Red rested her head against Snows shoulder. "No Red you saved me, if you didnt take me in, if you didnt go agaisnt those knights-" Red rolled her eyes. "We saved each other." Red said inturupting Snow.

Snows smile widend and she kissed Reds forehead and hugged the younger girl tighter. "Yes, Red. We saved each other. I love you." Red hugged her back and whispered "I love you too Snow, and I'm so glad you're finally home."

**Im thinking about writing a songfic to this about how they escaped... Should I? Idk. Oh well, please review and tell me how I could approve! Its my first OUAT fic...**


	2. Songfic to conclude storySorta Chap2

**Its a songfic guys! Hope thats okay... The song is by David Guetta ft. SIA its called She Wolf and you should really check it out if you've never watched the music video or heard the song. It fits Red/Ruby perfectly! Thats where I get my inspiration to write this story. So all credit goes to ABC and David Guetta. :) Enjoy.**

_A shot in the dark  
A past lost in space  
And where do I start?  
The past and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights_

Red was in so much pain, her shoulder felt like it was ripped off. The two girls were on a horse running through the woods trying to get away from the brown clydesdales with hunters on their backs. A hunter appeared in front of them and Snow reined the horse back. It got on its legs and Red being in the back she fell. The horse was on four feet again, and in a split decsicion Red slapped the horse that was still out of control. It sprinted away with a reluctant princess that tried desperatley to get Red back.

_You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

She was alone now with one of the three hunters. He smiled at her with the same spear that still had her blood dripping from it and she immediatley wished that she could get away with Snow and see Granny again. _No._ A voice said. She wasnt wishing she was going to make it happen. She looked at the moon and smiled back at the hunter. Her red cloak, dropping to the floor, eyes turned orange instantly and she lunged.

_I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces_

Red let the wolf take over, and she was chased. They chased her far and deeper into the forest until she was met with a rocky mountain. Weaving through the rocks the hunters abandoned their horses and countined on foot. Red reached the end and was cornered. They were just about to kill her.

_Beat Break_

She didnt know what was really going on but she submitted to the Wolf. It took over and she felt the rush and pumping of blood through her veins. When she gained control again, the blood lust was over. There lay three bodies, and an injured wolf with a girl inside, smiling.

_Did she lie in wait?  
Was I bait to pull you in?  
The thrill of the kill  
You feel is a sin  
I lay with the wolves  
Alone, it seems,  
I thought I was part of you_

The same night, again she was being chased but it was different. They had her cloak, and she needed it back. She was followed closely, and she let them follow her. Glad that Snow wasnt around. She let the Wolf free and but she needed that cloak to put it back into control.

_You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

They reached a cliff with a drop that could even kill a wolf. The hunters cornered her just like their "brothers" did. Red growled and her eyes gold eyes flashed even brighter, She _was_ the Wolf.

_I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces_

She knew what she had to do to see her friend and her Granny again. The Wolf smiled and so did Red.

_Beat Break_

Two arrows were coming straight at her, but they missed. The hunters were angry and attacked using everything they had. Even a spear that was dripping with wolf blood, her blood, _their blood_. The Wolf and Red were finally one. Seconds later, it was all over.  
_  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces_

The full moon shined bright over head, illuminating the dead bodies of hunters, and a very live body of a pale girl. Snow White found her friend with a scruntched up red cloak in her human hand, a bleeding shoulder and a soft smile on her face, under a giant full moon. Red.

**Well, that pretty much ties up my first OUAT fic... I just LOVE Red and I think her past is so amazing. Before I even started watching OUAT ( I just started watching after the third episode of the second season and I was hooked! Meghan Ory made it even better! ), I fell in love with the song She Wolf. It just clicked after I watched Red Handed and I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! Love -Madame Jasper. **


End file.
